No, Really, She DOES Love Me
by fallingstarsx
Summary: Brief oneshot. James is watching Lily sleep, thinking.


**No, Really, She DOES Love Me.**

She was beautiful. Even sprawled across the couch, a light scowl on her face, eyes closed and hands loosely clenched, she was. She'd been sleeping for about an hour and i hadn't had the heart to wake her. I continued to sat there like an idiot, staring at her, a plate of food (which had long since grown cold) placed, forgotten, on my lap. Occasionally she would shift and mutter something, and this time I could almost swear I heard my name. It was probably something like 'Screw you, Potter' because, well, she hated me so much, but, for one, she didn't talk like that and it wasn't Potter I thought I heard, it was James. I couldn't help but smile. Even if she was hating me in the dream, it was nice to know she was thinking about me. .. Even if I was imagining it, too, I could pretend if I wanted to.

I was staring so hard at her I almost didn't notice the change in her expression. She had a faint dreamy smile on her face and her hands had unclenched, and she mumbled something again. I wanted to move closer, push her hair from her sleeping face, tell her how much I love her and wish she would love me back but I restrained myself. A group of noisy Gryffindor boys entered and I glared at them, silently ordering them to shut up, couldn't they see Lily was sleeping? They obliged, but not happily. More like amused. They snickered and waved, mouthing 'kiss her, kiss her!' They didn't understand how I could be so in love when I didn't happen to have turned eighteen yet.

Well of course they didn't. They went through girls like .. toilet paper. If only she would let me love her! Why wouldn't she let me love her? I didn't understand. Once you got past the arrogant exterior, I was rather sweet, good-natured, humorous, great. Hell, I was the best boy she could get, the bookworm she was. .. actually, she could probably get close to any guy she wanted, but they all knew she was off-limits. Anyway - back to me. I was good-looking, too. Very much so. And a chaser. What girl didn't have the hots for a quidditch player? Man, I could be professional if I wanted.

The worst thing about being in love, though, was that nobody understood. Sirius didn't, the prat that he was, the other boys on Quidditch didn't. Lily really didn't. Remus probably would have, but he'd never been in love. Still had never been in love, actually. Oh. And how I was always looking around to see if she was there. And how, if she was, I would turn all show-offy, even though I knew she absolutely hated it. And how she could make everything perfect by just looking at you. And how you could never get her off your mind.

"I love you." No, that wasn't me, do you think I'm stupid? It came from the pretty redhead on the couch across from me. Her eyes were still closed. I was furious, expecting an 'Amos' at the end. Amos Diggory. God, I hate him. anyway. I leaned forward expectantly, not even caring that my hair was falling in my face or that my glasses were slipping off the bridge of my nose. No Amos came after, though. Actually, nothing did. I let out a breath of relief, and of regret that she didnt say anything. I mean, what if she was thinking 'I love you, James?' .. Of course, that was impossible.

That girl. She did everything in her power to turn me off to her. She buried her nose in books all the time, went the other way when I came near, spit out insults when I attempted conversation, laughed in my face, rolled her eyes, yelled, threatened detention (though I was head boy alongside her, though she was head girl), and flat out ignored me. I knew she loved me, though. Really, she did.

"What are you staring at?" Cold, unfeeling. I came back to attention and her eyes were open, this time.

"Um, I.." Back to the bumbling idiot Potter I became when asked questions such as that. I hated myself for it. I soon regained composure, though.

"You." Smooth, Potter. No, really. No sarcasm there.

"Well, don't."

"Fine."

The funny part was, five minutes later (when her eyes were closed again), this is what I heard:

"I love you."

**A/N**: So that's it. Review! Be brutal. Point out every thoughtless mistake, grammar or spelling, and .. yeah. And tell me exactly what you liked and didn't like.


End file.
